Poldarn (Character)
Aliases Ciartan, The God in the Cart, Feron Amathy. Chronological History Conceived from a war rape incident, during one of the Raiding seasons. His father raped his mother, and was then subsequently killed by his victim. His grandfather, when hearing the news, joined the next year's raiding parties, tracked down the new born child, and returned with him to the Western Islands. Grew up on his grandfather's farm. Captured a wounded crow and kept it as a pet, and seemed to be able to communicate with it in strange ways, including gaining the apparent ability to predict the future from these conversations. This freaked out the rest of the household; later his grandfather and Scaptey killed the crow, and staged the incident to look like his pet had been murdered by mob of other crows as a punishment for "leaving them and going to live with humans." This caused him to develop a passionate hatred for crows, and lead to many successful crow killing expeditions. Developed "a knack for appealing to other men's wives" (probably only one, not specified, but alluded to be possibly more than one by Hart) Became involved with Herda, the second wife of Colsceg. Herda had an ability to shield her thoughts from him, which lead to him developing the same unusual trick. (However, in one of his dreams, she also suggested that he'd developed the trick as a child, in reaction to his grandfather being furious about his keeping a scavenger (the crow) as a pet) Herda told him the truth about who had really killed his pet crow, leading him to decide that he had to take revenge on people for all the crows they'd tricked him into killing. He caused a lot of trouble, and started many fights around his home. Herda became pregnant with his child, and refused to see him any more. A combination of these incidents lead him to leave his grandfather's farm, to stay with one of his grandfather's friends, Hart, while things cooled off. Shortly after that, he decided that he needed to get even further away, where he couldn't make trouble for anyone, and with his grandfather's blessing, joined a raiding party with the intent of becoming an overseas spy in the Empire, to help with subsequent raids. (HERE SHOULD BE DETAILS OF: HIS TIME AS A SPY, AND A SWORD MONK, HIS FRIENDSHIP WITH MONACH, AND HIS TIME AS FERON AMATHY, HIS FIRST MARRIAGE TO FALERIS AND HER MURDER HIS SECOND MARRIAGE TO LYSALIS, AND HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH HER FATHER, TAZENCIUS) During an ambush, he was bashed over the head and woke up in the mud by a river, surrounded by dead bodies, with complete memory loss of everything that had happened up until then. This marks the start of the events of the first book in the trilogy, Shadow. Encounters Copis and her current (fake?) God in the Cart. Kills the fake God, and takes his place alongside Copis. (TO BE CONTINUED) Family Grandfather - Halder Grandmother - Rannway/Rannwey Father - Tursten Mother - The crazy old woman from Vistock Wives - Faleris, Lysalis, Elja Children - (via Faleris) One boy, one girl. (via Lysalis) One girl (via Herda) - Elja (via Elja) - One child, gender unknown but predicted to be male (via Copis) - One child (Gender TBC)